


Легенда о Тёмном Фениксе

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: Жизнь и смерть на самом деле всегда идут слишком близко. Как и любые крайности.
Kudos: 2





	Легенда о Тёмном Фениксе

Давным давно, когда волшебные существа ещё не покинули наш мир, а людей не существовало вовсе, в пустыне меж двух морей и двух гор жило племя фениксов. Из всех племён своих сородичей, это племя, что назвать мы можем не иначе как племя Пылающих, выделялось тем же, чем прочие фениксы выделялись из всех остальных народов, в то время живших. Горел внутри них неистовый и необъятный огонь жизни, позволявший фениксам перерождаться вновь и вновь. Все волшебные существа, населявшие тогда мир, жили так долго, что по нашим, человеческим, меркам считались бы бессмертными, но фениксы... отличались. Перерождаясь, они обновляли не только материальное своё тело, но и эфемерное, то есть — душу. Вечно молодые телом и вечно молодые душой, были фениксы всегда непосредственны и вспыльчивы, не умели учиться на опыте, что своём, что чужом, всегда тянулись к приключениям и опасности, не избирая простых путей, не признавая мирной жизни. Не было среди фениксов учёных и мудрецов, не было умелых мастеров. Славились они по миру как величайшие воины, как вернейшие друзья и самые страстные любовники, но не назвал бы никто их заботливыми родителями, прилежными работниками, терпеливыми учителями.

И племя Пылающих было лучшим и худшим из всех. Фениксы этого племени обладали величайшими запасами внутреннего огня, бесшабашность их почти граничила с безумием, а сила — магию свою они подпитывали тем же внутренним огнём — не имела аналогов ни в прошлом, ни уж тем более в настоящем. Пылая, летели эти фениксы по жизни. Часто, очень часто дрались, перерождались — и расходовали, безжалостно расходовали свой огонь. А огонь жизни даётся только раз и не восстанавливается больше. И когда угасали последние всполохи, феникс рассыпался пеплом.

Фениксы из Пылающих сгорали быстро. Слишком быстро. Среди всех их беспорядочных связей наследники силы Пылающих рождались очень редко. И настолько редко пополнялось племя, и настолько часто гибли его фениксы, что однажды остался всего один.

Отца этого феникса не знала даже его мать, погибшая, когда мальчику было не больше нескольких месяцев. Ребёнка взяли к себе горгулии, и он рос среди них и по их законам.

И случилось так, что он загорелся. Его завлекло холодное и медлительное спокойствие горгулий, их отстранённая мудрость. Он был слишком нетерпеливым, слишком неусидчивым, но страсть его, его жажда идеала, были так велики, что он силой воли научился смирять свою натуру. Он стал первым учёным из всего народа фениксов. Он изучал природу внутреннего огня, в надежде отыскать способ «вылечиться» — навсегда избавиться от вспыльчивой натуры, от непрестанной ярости, от неумолимой жажды биты, что так мешали ему учиться и работать — а кроме науки он, со временем, и не видел больше ничего.

Никто не знал, как подгонял его страх. Страх сдаться, поддавшись зову огня внутри, бросить всё, забыться, обезуметь — ведь после долгих лет сдерживаемая огненная природа коли вырвется наружу — не оставит от его самосознания ни единого клочка.

И однажды обнаружил он, что, когда расходуешь внутренний огнь, вовсе не пустота остаётся заместо. Тьма, смертельная тьма скапливается в телах фениксов, отложенная смерть, поджидающая своего часа.

И последний из Пытающих был очарован этой тьмой. Как иные фениксы использовали огонь, стал он использовать тьму, и не тратилась она, но только росла раз за разом. Всё легче давалось ему хладнокровие, не отвлекали больше сторонние мысли; тьму и смерть вознёс он на пьедестал величайшей в мире силы.

Шло время. Стал он знаменит повсюду как великий учёный, но всё меньше наука привлекала его. Одно стремление, что только осталось в нём, было стремлением к тьме.

И однажды ночью он пришёл в пустыню, некогда родной дом его исчезнувшего племени. Он встал под звёздами, зарывшись ногами в песок и выпустил _пламя_.

Думал он, что заставит тьму воплощать своё тело заместо огня, думал, что в смерти обретёт ледяное спокойствие, к которому так стремился.

Но прошёл день, прошёл два. Посреди пустыни неподвижно и безжизненно стояла скорченная чёрная фигура. Если кто решился бы прикоснутся к ней, почувствовал лишь мёртвый холод камня.

Говорят, и теперь где-то в недрах земли погребена эта мрачная чёрная статуя, ни царапины на ней, ни скола, ни потёртости — время, вода, песок и горные породы, и человек тоже — ничто не властно над ней в этом мире. Как не властно над смертью.

_осень 2018_


End file.
